Always Jeck
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck loves Jade.  Jade loves Beck.  Despite their faults it is always Jade and Beck.  It is always Jeck.  But what will happen when one of them is lying in a hospital bed and may not live to see another day.  Will love be enough to save part of Jeck
1. Only He

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Jade groaned. Her day started off bad and was getting worse. It was a bad day to start with. Ten years ago her sister, Crystal had died saving her from a fire. It was ten years ago to the day.<p>

As she walked to her next class she noticed that she was hungry. Great. There was no time to stop and pick up food. Sighing she sent a text to Beck.

:: Hey babe. I love you even though what you said 2day pissed me off. Do me a favor and grab me a slice of pizza. Thx::

About 20 seconds later his text came back.

::Sure and I'm sorry about what I said. I was just upset. I didn't mean it::

Jade smiled. Only Beck could cheer her up on a day like today.

...

Forty-five minutes later Beck came up to Jade and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he said"

"Um... Madonna"

She was being funny and he smiled.

"No but I sing better then she does," he smirked, "Guess again"

"Um... Cat?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN," he joked

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey babe," she said, "Did you bring the pizza?"

"Course I did," he said

"Smart boy," she told him.

"You know I love it when you compliment me"

"Well I love being able to compliment you. Maybe I'll do it again sometime soon."

"Listen," he said, "I feel really bad about the fight that we had the other day. I don't know why I acted the way I did. I guess I just thought it was the right way to act and all but I was really hoping you would forgive me?"

"Sure," she said


	2. I Won't Be Just ECK

Jade wouldn't have forgiven Beck if his behavior the other day had been a consistent thing but Beck was **never** like that. He must have been having a bad day. It's forgivable.

"Jade," Beck asked interrupting her thoughts, "You're turning pale."

"I'm sure I'm fine," she said although her stomach was killing her, "I'm probably just hungry."

The second that she put the pizza in her mouth she began throwing up. She was shaking and sweating. It was horrible. Immediately Beck called 911. The ambulance was there in ten minutes. Beck rode with Jade holding her hand and praying the whole time. Once they took Jade into the hospital room, Beck was ordered to wait outside.

"Please take care of my Jade," he whispered.

...

"Mr. Oliver?"

Beck hated it when anyone called him Mr. He was sixteen. _He remembered one time saying _"Mr. Oliver is my father. I'm Beck"

"Yes Dr. What's wrong with her?"

"She had an allergic reaction to aspirin. Her stomach is a mess. We're doing everything we can for her but at this point it's a guessing game as to if she'll pull through or not."

"Please let me see her," he whispered.

The doctor nodded.

"She's in room 32," he said

Beck ran at top speed to room 32. Jade was obviously not in good shape. She was hooked up to an IV machine and there were a lot of monitoring devices on her.

"I know I look awful," she said

"Jade you could look like the elephant man and you would look gorgeous to me," he told her.

"I do look like the elephant man right now," Jade said groaning, "Man if I hadn't had been so stupid in the first place... and then if I hadn't taken the aspirin-"

"First of all you don't look like the elephant man at all," he began, "and secondly it is not your fault. You are going to get better. I refuse to let you die. If you die I'd be just ECK. I want to be JECK"

"JECK?"

"Jade and Beck combined," he explained.

She smirked.

'Yeah well I want to be a winner," she said, "But what are the odds of that happening? About as good as the odds of my surviving."

"You already are a winner," he told her kissing her hair.


	3. Andre's Wisedom

Jade was sleeping. The pain medication they gave her made her exhausted. Beck held her hand and wouldn't let go. The door opened and Andre came in.

"How is she," he asked Beck.

"I **won't **lose her," he said, "I refuse for that to happen"

"Beck I didn't ask you if you were going to let that happen or not. I asked you how she's doing"

"Look at her," Beck said, "How does it look like she's doing?"

"Not so good," Andre said.

"Andre don't you have h e a l i n g abilities," Beck asked.

"Yeah," Andre said, "For little things. A sprain or a cold or something I mean that I could heal. I can't heal this"

"But I don't want to lose her," Beck said.

"I know," Andre put a hand on Beck's shoulder, "I don't want you to lose her either"

"So why won't you heal her," Beck asked.

"It's not that I **won't," **Andre said, "I **can't, **dude. I'm not that p o w e r f u l and I don't have that strong of capability. We're just going to have to wait and see what happens"

"Andre"

"Beck," Andre said, "I wish I could heal her. But I literally can't. And you have to go and get something to eat"

"EAT? EAT? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT when JADE IS BEING FED THROUGH A FEEDING TUBE."

"You take some food, put it in your mouth, chew and swallow, repeat until full," Andre said

"First of all, ew and secondly not funny"

"Look you need to stay healthy for Jade's sake if nothing else"


	4. Beck's Prayer

"Oh Heavenly Father please don't take my girl away. I would die without her. She is my beginning and my end. I would never have gotten mad at her if I knew that she was going through so much. I can't be only ECK. I want to have my girl back. Please. I will do anything. Taking her away from me would be like taking away my oxygen. Please save her"


	5. Reality Check

The fact is that Beck had gotten mad at Jade at times. He had ignored her sometimes. He had acted like a typical guy and he never really thought about it. But he never thought this would happen either. He thought they had forever. He blinked tears out of his eyes. He wished that he could do it over again. He wouldn't have wasted a second. He would never have ignored her. He never would have not been with her. He never would have gotten mad. He never thought that would come back to haunt him.

((Flashback))

_"Jade," he said, "Calm down. All you have to do is make up with Tori"_

_"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SIDE WITH HER," Jade snapped._

_"It's not about siding with her," Beck said, "Tori is my friend and you are the one I love-"_

_"Yeah that's why you've been so distant for the past week," Jade said with tears filling her eyes._

_"I don't understand why you're so upset about this," Beck said_

_"I know you don't," she said, "You know what? Maybe it doesn't affect you but..."_

((Flashback ends))

Jade was wrong. It did affect him. Every fight they had affected him. It was the making up part that he loved. The longer they fought the better the making up was. But why did he always do that? Jade woke up.

"Beck?"

"You're wrong," he told her, "When we fight it **does **affect me"

"Okay honey that was like 5 months ago that we had that fight. Why are you thinking about it now"

"Because," he said bursting into tears, "Those times were times we could have been with each other instead of not. If I hadn't had gotten mad at you... if I hadn't been so insensitive... if I hadn't ignored you... there would be more good times that I would be able to remember after your gone"

"Where am I going," she asked, "Becket James Oliver do you really think that I am going to let this condition win? I don't think so. It is not strong enough to beat me. You can't get rid of me that easily," she said with a smirk, "and do you think that you're the only one who's ever gotten mad in the relationship? Here's a clue... no"


	6. Stubborn Jade

Jade's words rang true. She started to get better. She was able to drink a little water without throwing up. She started to be able to breathe easier. She still was in pain because of the condition she was in. The doctor gave her something for the pain. It was feeling better for the first time in a long time. She was sitting up in bed and looked at Beck.

"I told you I would get better," she told him

"Yeah you told me," he said, "But you're not out of the woods just yet"

"I know but I will," she told him, "You know that's the truth"

Jade was amazing. She could be in the wrong place and refused to stay there. She would demand to be in the right place and she would get there. Beck stared at his girlfriend in amazement. The doctor came in.

"And how are we feeling," he asked.

"Are 'we' the one in a hospital bed," Jade asked rolling her eyes.


	7. Why Not Bade

Jade was in the hospital for 11 weeks. They never did find out what was wrong but somehow she started recovering. She was thrilled to leave the hospital. Beck was right. It was always Jeck.

"Honey," she asked him, "Why did you say Jeck not Bade?"

Because," he said, "to me you're always first"


End file.
